Who's the Creep?
by tallolivia
Summary: Laya on her first day has already made an enemy of Santana Lopez and and in revenge Santana tricks Laya onto the New Direction it in the end may have been Laya's greatest chance and Santana's biggest mistake.
1. Eat your heart out you wench

**Eat your heart out you wench.**

A Glee FanFiction

Why hello there people of the interwebs I am Yolanni and this is my first fanfic attempt so some feedback and constructive criticism would be nice. This fic. Starts right at the end of regionals and at the start of a new school year when all of the New Directions must re-audition to get back on the team with the entire original Glee cast so:

Karofsky goes to Mckinley (outed and friends with Kurt)

Kurt goes to Mckinley with Blaine (couple)

Sam never goes through the switching girl's thing or moving (thank GOD)

Puck never dated or got Quinn pregnant (Cuz' I _never _liked her _ever_)

Couples: Finn/Rachel, Santana / Britanny, Blaine/Kurt, Mercedes/ Sam, Will/ Emma, Tina/Artie, Puck/Oc, Karofsky/Oc

There will be some OCC and history changes but whatever. Also I'm hoping to add another OC in here so send me some suggestions, other than that enjoy!

….

Laya POV

I tried not to flinch at my mother's happy sigh and dreamy eyes; I loved my mother I truly did but this implode and pack-up routine was starting to get to me. I looked at the bright grassy hills and silently omnipresent cloud cover through my passenger seat window and attempted to smile at her gaze.

This was the fourth move in a year, my mom had always had trouble settling down but this was ridiculous. Mom called it relationship recovery; I called it running, every time her relationships imploded on her, which they always did, she would pack myself and my brother Mariano then skip town leaving everything but what we could fit into our beaten maroon Chevy, after a while I got used to traveling light and impromptu leaving but the rest of my brothers didn't.

Marcos, Martin, Roberto, Felipe and Isaiah all bailed as soon as they could and despite the slight feeling of betrayal I couldn't blame them. Mom had never been very nurturing and she was always flighty, never consistent, and always forgetful, even of her kids.

As a child I never understood the constant moving and the constant stream of men I never cared to or wanted to remember. I never really missed any place much, I mean I never made any friends; I never wanted any either most of them were idiots but it still hurt when kids never wanted to meet _"the short plain Mexican girl with big brothers"_. I remember vividly our homes, well apartments, always smelling like liquor and smoke and the frequent arguments between mom and her now faceless nameless exes that seemed so scary then. I remember hiding in the small room in the back of our place with my brothers when I was seven, hiding when my mother's more vengeful boyfriends Fernando broke in and hit my mother I recall my oldest brother Marcos, fifteen, fighting with and mom's screams to stop.

Even at school I was never far from turbulence, I was scrawny, quiet and smart a bad combination for any kid, even with my brothers I was bullied. The girls were always the worst, calling me everything from string to bitch, one girl, Ashley, even went as far as to embarrass me in front of my only crush in third grade, I learned then and there _never _befriend any girl my age _ever, _even now at sixteen the taunts never let up despite my growing numbness to it.

My brothers, despite their good intentions, only drew more attention; as the only girl _and_ the youngest they were all protective and all of them being...well hot sent everyone to be my buddy only so they could rub elbows with my siblings. The attention had lessened since all but Mariano left to live their lives and even he could've jumped ship but he stayed because he was closest to me and wouldn't leave me with mom's _"ass hungry thugs"_.

I sighed eyes glancing over at Mariano in the back seat; he looked royally pissed as he glared out the window I knew why, he hated moving just as much as I did and the reason why even more. I felt slightly bad for holding him back; unlike insecure, quiet and nerdy me he was a complete social butterfly always dragging a horde of adoring girls and friends around and even though he insisted it was fine I knew he wanted to go, _badly_.

I turned from him looking at the landscape surrounding the clouds were dangerously low and thick keeping a single peep of sun out, which was fine with me I liked the rain. The town itself was very small, stress on the _very_. We had been here thirty minutes and I'd only seen sixteen homes, two restaurants, a single grocery store and twenty-seven people, all dressed in thick clothes and hats. _"It's only the start of September" _I thought idly. I put getting a better winter jacket instead if the fading baggy sweat shirt I already owned on my list of things to do and frowned, I'd have to ask mom for money, we were already tight on money; thanks to moms inconsistency and lack of motivation we were always short on cash, repeatedly having our lights turned off when all of my brothers lived with us. In our last town I had gotten a job at the dollar store and that helped minutely, nodding to myself and thinking of my already sparse wardrobe I decided to get another job.

We never traveled with much anyway; mom always said _"it reminded her to much of the __**last **__place". _Mom's most recent breakup, and cause of our move, was with some sleaze called Derek something that had cheated on her. She said the heartbreak was just too much for her and that he was _supposed_ to be the _one_. It was what she claimed for every hack that crawled up to her, my mom deserved better, yet she can't seem to understand that.

She didn't even breakup with him when he _first_ cheated but the last straw for her, me and Mariano was when he put his hands on her. We left a single day after that.

And so here we were in Lima, Ohio a heck of a long way away from Staten Island, New York and for that I was glad for two reasons; one, big cities had never been my thing and two, we had left the resting place of that psycho Derek.

"This is a place is beautiful is pretty isn't it" mom's voice broke my thoughts and nodding absently I "hm'ed" in agreement; I actually liked the place already and that was weird since it usually took me week to like anything. I liked the cold, the silence, the sense of closeness it had and the nature, oh I loved trees. I tried not to crack a smile at Mariano's displeased grunt; I knew I should try to be impartial and not get attached but I _really _wanted a permanent home, _not _an apartment, or a grungy motel room an actual house.

Looking over at my mom I knew that was a virtual impossibility she was thirty-eight, looked a whole lot younger and already had eight kids all with different dads, well except the twins Marcos and Martin, none of us knew our fathers and only I had the name of mine, Alexander Gutierrez .

I stared at her forlornly my mom she was pretty really pretty; she was tall and slender standing at 5'10 and 125 ponds, her skin was a flawless cinnamon brown with dark long smooth hair an exotic high cheek boned face and hazel eyes.

I'd wish for that any day over my untamable messy black curls, small curve less frame of 4'9, skin like a friggin' sheet and dull golden eyes magnified by my large black glasses.

"We'll be a the house in a few minutes Laya" mom said dreamily, I jumped taken from my pity "Oh" I breathed pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose then I paused, did I just hear the word _house._

"Did you say house" Mariano cut in before I could speak "like actual real _house_" he said, I looked from him to mom and almost squealed when she nodded in confirmation but I kept my cool, something I had very little of anyway, and snuck a glance at Mariano he was looking out the window, silent but I could see the curving of his cheek in a smile. We were going to be in a house and if mom could refrain from picking up a creep in some store we could _stay_ in a house.

...

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far and give me some surrport:). The idea for this has been lingering in my mind for a while and I decided to let it out! I'll try to update every week and if I don't I'll try to diuble update.**

**Thanks again for clicking and Adios**

**TallOlivia**


	2. Who asked you?

Laya POV

Just as mom said we pulled into the drive way of a small, but nice, red brick house with a garage. I nearly fell on my face trying to wrestle off my seatbelt and open my door; I tried hard not to pout when I saw a smug Mariano already walking on a cobblestone path towards the front door.

"Laya! Mariano!" mom called after us I completely ignored her stumbling into the house from the stairs.

I could barely contain my gaping at the beauty of the interior; the wooden floor was spotless and smooth, the walls unchipped under there cream paint along with the well stuffed brown couch in the center. I walked dazedly through the living room into the kitchen where I saw Mariano sitting in a high-backed chair at a table, smiling.

"We're in a house LaLa" he acknowledged breathlessly, I smiled in return letting him get away with the use of my dorky nickname, for now, since I was ecstatic.

He jumped up and scooped me easily into his grasp laughing, I laughed with him despite being crushed into his 6'0 height by his musclely arms, "Um… Mariano… Crushing… Me" I managed to out after a nauseating spins.

"Sorry" he apologized sitting me down, just as the door creaked open revealing mom pulling in her rolling duffel.

"Hurry and get your stuff" she said over her shoulder pulling her stuff along into a hall across from the kitchen connected to the living room quickly, "obviously trying for the master bedroom" I thought with a soft laugh, I turned to go to the truck but Mariano caught my arm.

"Naw, you go scope out a room I'll go get the stuff kay'" he said with a nod toward mom's direction

I was already about to scurry off to find my new domain, in a house may I add our first house, I walked through the living room, taking a unconscious breath of non-smoke toxic air, and down the hall mom had disappeared to, it was long and went off on the end in both directions, it was the same even cream color as the other rooms.

"Found it" came mom's boisterous sing-song voice from around the right corner, "What?" I called back, already guessing what she meant.

Her dark head peeked from around the turn "the master bedroom" she purred with that wiggly eyebrow thing she does that creeps me out "don't do that" I said childishly, sticking my tongue out when she only did it again.

Walking through the door I gaped openly at how big the square room was, the low point of the roof started at the doorway and sloped upwards to its end, the roof was a soft aqua blue like the walls, the floors, like throughout the rest of the house were dark wood and as I walked slowly inside and noticed the frame of the bed, which had to be at least a queen, matched perfectly.

"Dude, how'd you get the house Mom" came Mariano's surprised voice from behind me I jumped, again, to swat at his arm, which he easily dodged despite his arms being full of both of our bags, "stop trying to scare me" I hissed playfully, "not my fault you're a wimp LaLa" he returned with a smirk.

"I got the money from Derek; he left me with his credit card as an apology" mom said airily cutting abruptly on our banter, "What! You took something from him" I gasped, taking an outraged step towards her, I could not believe she actually accepted something from that- that psycho! An awkward silence fell weighing in on my chest, how could she say that so nonchalantly as if she hadn't just gotten something from the man that abused her!

I knew my mother had always been a taker; she never really liked to work and preferred to mooch off her short-lived "boyfriends", that was fine with me they were money hungry animals anyway but I didn't think she would go as far as to take anything from the man who had hit her.

"Oh, come on kids he said he sorry" she explained wringing her slender hands, I shuddered, I couldn't imagine just forgiving someone for touching me like that, especially him, he always gave of that bad vibe even at the very beginning of their relationship.

I flinched slightly at Mariano's touch on my arm, pulled from myself, I glanced up at him and saw his stone hard glare at mom, I knew he knew of my discomfort with that man.

"That's not cool mom, he hit you" he said darkly shaking his head and pulling me back towards him "I told you that douche was no good"

"You don't know him like I do" she said tersely, even with the slight quiver in her voice, "she knows she's wrong" I thought screwing up my face in anger "why can't she admit it". I was aware my mom needed better yet she treated herself like friggin' crap, I didn't know why she fixed herself up with mooching pigs.

"Oh, I know him plenty" Mariano spat venomously, grip tightening on me "just like I knew Fernando and Marshall and Eric and-"

"Stop!" mom snapped, much too late.

I tried in vain not to shiver at the mention of Eric and I felt the bile rise in my throat from the memory of his greasily mustached face, liquor laced breath, the dank smell of his hands and the scent of smoke on his clothes. I felt a shot of fear crawl up my spine, I still remembered the unfortunately vivid day four years ago when I was twelve, when he-he had tried to touch when I was home alone, he told me it was a good thing and I remembered wanting to cry but being too scared to do so, it had only been Marcos who came home early from soccer that saved me from getting raped.

Remembering where I was breathed through my nose buried my face in Mariano's shirt side while trying to push down a surge of disgust and attempting pulling myself from the past, his hand came up to touch my hair.

"I know that those men were bad" mom started, I pursed my lips hard in protest, "every man after that was bad" I thought ruefully "but Derek is different" she finished.

"Every man you've has been a sleaze and one even tried to rape your daughter!" he hissed rape with the most venom possible; I knew Mariano was pissed as he growled deep in his chest.

"I now that dammit!" mom shouted, feeling slightly surprised at her outburst I looked up at her, she was running her hands frustratingly through her hair "… I know that, I came to get away okay" at Mariano's intense glare she rushed forward "I came to get you guys away, I'm trying okay" mom sighed leaning against the bed tiredly.

"I'm sorry for him" she whispered "I'm sorry LaLa" her teary eyes searched and I tried to meet them defiantly, "I know I've messed up but I'm trying" she whimpered, feeling the telltale stinging of tears behind my eyelids, I swallowed back the last of my nausea I nodded "I'm- I'm just gonna go to bed" I said cursing the crack in my voice giving me away for my weakness, I needed to get out of here before the water works.

She frowned and opened her mouth to say something more but I felt Mariano hold a restricting hand and pushed me to the door by my lower back. Gulping I bent down with a shaky hand to get my bag, which Mariano had dropped I turned to give Mom a weak smile and pat Mariano on the shoulder.

"Night LaLa" he said quietly I didn't answer my back already too him, I felt drained, beaten and angry for being reminded of something I never wanted to relive ever again.

Dragging my bag behind me I roughly pushed open the first door I found and slammed it behind me pressing my back to it and closing my eyes, feeling the warm moisture of tears slide down my face. I heard the muffled voices of an angry mom and Mariano through my door, biting my bottom lip to hold back a sob I didn't bother with lights to throw my bag in the opposite direction.

I felt my way along the dark room collapsing onto the bed, which surprisingly had sheets and a blanket, I buried my face into the pillows muffling my cries into the fabric shoulders heaving; I was tired of these regular arguments, of the moving, of the men.

I was weak and irritated, in no shape to start school tomorrow with a bunch of Neanderthals on another side of the country. I knew our time here would be short and I missed the house already, curling myself into a ball I tried to find a time when my life could've been perfect, where this could've been prevented, and coming up with blanks I rubbed the heels of my hands against my eyes angrily.

I needed to find a happiness and I needed to get it soon before I became just as listless, unmotivated and needy as Mom.

I could feel my eyes closing on against my will and soon submitted to the comforting darkness of my dreams.


End file.
